Because love is always so slow
by RiKu-YaSaShiI
Summary: Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos moram junto...cada um tem uma ferida de amor...e resta a eles acharem alguem para cura-los...será que eles vao consegui vencer essa batalha......pessimo sumario....leiam! PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1 – Começo nada Bom!!  
_**

– Maldito Aiacos!! Quando eu ver ele eu vou manda-lo de volta ao INFERNO. E vou mandar Minos junto. Malditos sejam!! Que foi?!? Por que você ta me olhando. – olhou mortalmente para o passageiro que estava de pé ao seu lado.

Radamanthys saiu bufando de ódio de dentro do metro, estava uma hora e meia atrasado porque Aiacos tinha desligado seu despertador e nem o chamou para levantar. Era típico de Aiacos essas brincadeiras e por isso ele teve a sorte de ter deixado o celular para despertar meia hora depois da 7, mas quando acordou Minos e Aiacos já haviam saído e ele teve que pegar o metro lotado.

Correndo pelas ruas Radamanthys ia amaldiçoando Aiacos, e se ele fosse despedido levaria ele junto e depois o mandaria para o inferno ou ele mesmo ia voltar para lá só para ficar longe de Aiacos. Radamanthys sentia falta de seu domínio no submundo e sentia mais falta de Pandora, amor da sua vida. Quanto tempo não à via?! Um ano e 3 meses.

Há um ano e 3 meses a terrível batalha entre inferno e terra havia acabado e ele tinha ganhado uma segunda chance de viver, mas destinado e dividir a casa junto com Aiacos e Minos. Não era tão penoso assim morar com eles, mas às vezes era tedioso, sem ninguém para mandar para o abismo, para tortura eterna e principalmente sem Pandora para maltratá-lo e ignorá-lo.

Seu trabalho às vezes era um tédio, ai entrava Aiacos que sempre dava um jeito de deixar mais divertido, mas trabalhar na empresa Tsukari era bom, tinha a função de administrador geral e como sempre tinha muitas coisas para fazer, muitas contas e papeis para assinar e checar, e isso era bom porque mantinha sua cabeça longe de Pandora.

Continuava correndo, naquela altura já passava das 10 da manha e sua mesa já deveria ta cheia de papel e isso o deixa mais bravo. Viu a ultima esquina que tinha que dobrar e depois correr mais 12 quadras e tava no serviço. Dobrou a esquina com tudo e continuo a correr, mas logo parou quando trombou com alguma coisa que foi parar alguns metros de distancia e sua maleta também foi para o chão jogando tudo que tinha dentro para os quatros cantos da rua.

Ele nem se importou no que tinha atropelado e tratou de praguejar mais um pouco e recolher seus papeis.

– Você deve ta tendo um dia terrível. – disse uma voz suave ao entregar para ele alguns papeis. – Desculpa por te atrapalhar mais ainda. – sorriu

Ele parou por alguns instantes ao ver uma garota de olhos verdes sorrindo para ele enquanto estendia alguns papeis e depois continuou a recolher o que ainda estava espalhado.

– Acho que esses são os últimos. – disse a garota entregando os papeis.

– Ah... err... – voltou a si sem saber o que dizer e olhou em volta. – São o últimos sim. Obrigado.

– De nada. – falou a garota sorrindo. – Acho melhor você se apresar se não vai chegar mais atrasado. – sugeriu a garota olhando o relógio.

– Maldito Aiacos! – exclamou ele alto quando viu que já era 10:15.

Ele saiu na disparada, correndo feito um doido, só olhou o relógio e praguejou e saiu deixando a garota para trás sem nenhuma explicação ou pedido de desculpa nem nada, tava tão perdido na sua preocupação de manter o emprego que nem deu bola para o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

– Atrasado de novo Radamanthys! – gritou o chefe quando o viu entrar pela porta.

– Desculpa mais eu tive um pequeno contratempo. – e olhou em volta para achar Aiacos abafando o riso.

– Desculpas, desculpas, sempre desculpas. Você é o administrador dessa empresa eu preciso de você aqui na hora que eu estipulei. Eu não quero mais saber de atrasos dessa magnitude. Ouviu bem?! – gritou de novo.

– Sim chefe.

– Agora vai trabalhar!!

– Maldito Aiacos!- uivou baixo indo para sua sala.

Sua sala era bem confortável, era ampla e tinha grandes janelas que dava para rua movimenta, era bem iluminada, sua cadeira era grande e toda almofadada, sua mesa também era grande e tinha encima dela um telefone dois porta retrato um porta caneta uma calculadora e um monte de pilha de papel para ele analisar. Tinha também na sala uma estante com livros, alguns arquivos e um sofá de três lugares super confortável.

Ele estava com muita raiva, por isso atirou a maleta em cima do sofá e se jogou na cadeira e virou de frente para a janela e tratou de contar ate 10 para relaxar.

– Finalmente a bela adormecida resolveu aparecer. – disse Aiacos na porta.

– É melhor você ficar quieto Aiacos. – repreendeu Minos que acabava de chegar na porta.

– Minos tem razão, se você quiser continuar vivo, é melhor calar a boca seu maldito. – bufou Radamanthys ainda de costa para a porta tentando manter a calma.

– Não sei por que se preocupa tanto. Essa empresa só cresceu desse jeito porque estamos aqui, administrando isso. Ou seja, eles precisam de nós para manter essa droga funcionando.

– Nisso Aiacos tem razão. Mas mesmo assim não podemos nos aproveitar da situação. Não se preocupe Radamanthys, eu não vou deixar Aiacos fazer mais esse tipo de brincadeira.

– Quer saber, que se dane! Eu to com minha mesa lotada de serviço e to começando ficar com dor de cabeça. Deixe-me trabalhar em paz. E tenho certeza que vocês também têm o que fazer.

– Eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso. – disse Aiacos tomando pose de escoteiro mais saiu assim que Radamanthys virou a cadeira e olho-o com ódio mortal.

* * *

Era folha atrás de folha, era quatro e meia da tarde e das quatro pilhas gigantes que tinha na sua mesa ele só tinha dado fim só em uma e meia, isso porque ele não tinha almoçado e mesmo assim ele achava que só iria sair de lá as uma ou duas da manhã. Nisso toca o telefone.

– Senhor Radamanthys, entrega para o senhor. Posso mandar entrar? – falou a secretaria

– Ai Zeus! Pega você mesmo, depois eu vejo.

– A moça me disse que tem que entregar diretamente para ao senhor, diz que é muito importante.

– Tudo bem. Mande a entrar de uma vez.

Nisso ele bateu o telefone no gancho e continuou escrevendo num papel, ouve um toque na porta e ele mandou entrar, ficou tudo em silencio, ai ele ficou incomodado e olhou para ver quem era, deparou-se com um grande buquê de flor amarela, atrás tinha uma pequena imagem que ele não conseguia ver direito.

– Flores?! Quem me mandaria flores? – perguntou ele duvidoso.

– Eu. – disse a garota com o arranjo.

– Você? – perguntou sem entender.

– Onde posso por?

– Em qualquer lugar.

– Ta. – ela olhou em volta e colocou na mesinha que ficava do lado do sofá preto, e se virou para ver o resto da sala.

Enquanto ela admirava o escritório, ele pode vê-la melhor. Era um pouco baixa e magra, tinha pele bem clara e olhos verdes claros, seu cabelos eram verdes e compridos ate o meio das costas, liso mais fazia pequenos cachos na ponta, estava repartido no meio e preso num rabo-de-cavalo, usava um vestido simples de alcinha de estampa flora azul e branco, simples mais muito bonito e uma sandália não muito alto com tirar brancas amaradas na perna.

– Muito bonito seu escritório. – disse ela sorrindo

– Obrigado. Mas eu te conheço de algum lugar.

– Ahh, verdade. Desculpa. – disse ela dando um soquinho na cabeça. – Eu na verdade vim te entregar isso. – e entregou uma carteira preta. – Hoje de manha você esbarrou em mim e como estava com muita pressa, não tive tempo de entregar. Pode contar e ver se ta tudo ai dentro.

Nisso ele se lembrou do acontecimento da manhã e reparou novamente na menina, ele não lembrava que ela era tão bonita assim e mais uma coisa o chamou atenção, o braço esquerdo dela estava enfaixado.

– Obrigado. Eu sei que deve estar tudo aqui. Isso no seu braço foi por causo do esbarro?

– Isso?! Hehe. Foi, mais não se preocupe, foi só alguns arranhões, é que eu não queria atender os clientes cheio de curativos então enfaixei logo de vez. Mais não foi nada.

– Desculpa. Eu tava com tanta pressa e com raiva no momento que nem me preocupe com você. Me desculpe, eu posso fazer algo por você.

– Tudo bem, não foi nada. Serio. Não se preocupe. Não precisa de nada não.

– Mais como você sabia que eu trabalhava aqui.

– Hehe, eu tive que abrir sua carteira. Ai tinha um cartão seu. Tem certeza que você não quer ver se não ta faltando nada. Eu vou ficar mais tranqüila.

– Tudo bem. – ele abriu e viu que não faltava nada. – Obrigado de novo, e não esta faltando nada. Mas porque as flores.

– Eu queria entregar pessoalmente, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com a carteira do chefe na mão de alguma secretaria, ai se faltasse algo eu que ia sair por ladra, então inventei uma entrega que só o senhor podia receber.

– Obrigado, novamente. Deixe eu pelo menos pagar pelas flores.

– São presente. Achei que você estava precisando. São Acácias amarelas, elas representam, calma, alegria, paz, amizade. Achei que você estava muito nervoso é uma forma de deixa-lo mais calmo. Espero que ajude.

– Obrigado.

– Bom, deixa eu ir. Tenho que voltar para loja. Foi um prazer Radamanthys. Xau, sucesso.

– Xau.

Ela saiu e ele foi ver de perto as flores amarelas, eram bonitas e realmente transmitia uma paz.

– Me diga Radamanthys, quem era aquela gostosa que acabou de sair de sua sala? – perguntou Aiacos dentro da sala, seguido de Minos.

– Não sei.

– Como assim não sabe, vocês ficaram trancados aqui por um bom tempo e você não sabe.

– Não exagere Aiacos, não foi tanto tempo assim. – disse Minos sentando no sofá preto.

– Ela veio me devolver minha carteira.

– E porque ela estava com sua carteira?

– Porque eu esbarrei nela hoje de manha vindo para cá. E me trouxe também essas flores

– Você esbarrou nela, ela te trouxe sua carteira e você não sabe o nome dela?! Você só pode estar brincando!! Você é tapado mesmo.

– Sinto dizer Radamanthys, mas Aiacos ta certo. No mínimo você tinha que saber o nome dela.

– Eu esqueci de perguntar. Eu ando muito ocupado e preocupado com muitas coisas, nem lembrei.

– Pelo amor de Zeus! Já ta na hora de você esquecer Pandora.

– Pandora não tem nada haver. – disse bravo. – Agora saia daqui, eu tenho que trabalhar.

– Eu vim, não só para saber quem era a moça, mais para avisar que a gente tem uma festa para ir esse sábado. Então já vai deixando esse mal-humor dentro da sua gaveta.

– Vou guardar sua cabeça se não me deixar em paz.

Os dois saíram, mais não demoraram a voltar, só que dessa vez para ajudá-lo. Terminaram as 10 horas, umas horas mais cedo do que ele previa, agradeceu e foram embora. A única coisa que ele queria era dormir.

* * *

Dois dias mais tarde, na quinta-feira, Radamanthys já estava com um humor melhor e já tinha aceitado de ir à festa. As flores amarelas ainda estavam bem conservadas na sala dele e de certa forma, toda vez que ele achava que ir ter um ataque de nervos ele olhava para elas e ficava mais calmo.

– Aiacos, você acha mesmo que devemos fazer isso? – perguntou Minos preocupado.

– Tenho mais que certeza! Radamanthys anda muito nervoso, ele sempre foi, mais essa falta de Pandora pisando nele ta o matando, temos que fazer alguma coisa. E tenho certeza que essa é à cura para o problema dele.

– Mais não acho que ele esta afim de ser curado. Principalmente vindo de você.

– Ele vai me agradece no fim. Agora vamos entrar, é aqui.

– Boa tarde em que posso ajuda-lo? – perguntou uma moça de cabelos loiros ate a cintura.

– Eu gostaria de falar com uma moça de cabeços verdes, mais ou menos dessa altura e bem magrinha. Por acaso tem alguém assim aqui. – perguntou Aiacos.

– Bom, pelo jeito você ta procurando pela minha irmã. Posso saber o que vocês querem com ela? – disse ela desconfiada.

– Só quero conversar.

– Sora, você já at... – disse uma moça entrando da sala do fundo

– É ela mesma. Posso falar com você?! Por favor é urgente.

– Quem são eles Kanna. – disse a loira abraçando a menina tentando protege-la. – Não é porque vocês são bonitos que eu vou entregar minha irmã assim para vocês.

– Menos Sora. – disse a menina saindo dos braços da outra. – Desculpem, mais não conheço vocês.

– Eu sou Aiacos e esse é meu amigo Minos.

– Oi! Prazer eu sou a Sora. – disse a loira se atirando para perto de Minos que a cumprimento apenas com uma aceno de cabeça. – Você é muito lindo. Você tem namorado?

– Sora, por favor. – pediu a moça . – Desculpe-me. O que vocês querem comigo. Eu sinceramente não lembro de vocês.

– Nós somos amigos de Radamanthys.

– Ah sei. O que vocês querem comigo.

– Vocês são amigos daquele idiota que machucou minha irmã, já não basta quase quebrar o braço dela e ele ainda manda vocês para incomodá-la ainda mais. Vão embora. Você Minos pode ficar, eu converso com você com muito prazer.

– Sora, já chega

– Bom a gente veio em nome dele para pedir desculpa e ...

Mais tarde no escritório.

– Por onde vocês andavam?

– Resolvendo alguns assuntos. Nada de muito importante.

– Não sei por que, mais acho que isso não é verdade. Acho que você esta aprontando novamente Aiacos.

– Ai! Por Zeus! Agora eu não posso nem sair na rua que eu to armando para você! Faça-me o favor! O mundo não gira ao seu redor. – disse bravo se trancando na sala.

– Ele ta armando.

– Ele não ta não. – disse Minos indo também para sua sala.

O dia prosseguiu normalmente e sem mais nenhuma perturbação por parte de Aiacos, só Minos que passou um pouco na sala dele e logo voltou para seus deveres.

* * *

A sexta amanheceu brilhante e Radamanthys se sentia radiante muito feliz e calmo, coisa raro nele nos últimos dias. Porem ele sentia que algo de errado ia acontecer, podia sentir isso, Aiacos estava muito quieto, não tinha aprontado nada, então significava que uma coisa muito grande ia acontecer.

– Bom dia senhor Radamanthys – desejou a secretaria

– Bom dia senhora Naki, o que temos para hoje?

– Apenas uns papeis para o ser ver, um almoço ao meio dia com o senhor Akatsuka. E depois mais nada.

– Senhor Akatsuka?! Que estranho, não lembro de nenhum Senhor Akatsuka. Você sabe o que trata.

– Bom, ele me disse que tinha interesse em fazer negócios conosco e quer saber mais sobre nossa empresa. Acho que vai ser uma reunião para explicar o que nossa empresa faz e coisa do tipo.

– Tudo bem. Onde vai ser?

– No restaurante _Emporium._

– Obrigado.

O período da manhã foi calmo, ele deu conta de toda a papelada e logo ficou livre. Deu uma ultima arrumada na gravata, pegou sua maleta e saiu. Chegou um pouco mais cedo, como não sabia quem era o novo cliente, então era melhor chegar primeiro. As reservas estavam no nome dele, era um restaurante chique mais não era muito caro, tinha uma comida gostosa e o ambiente era agradável. Estava tomando uma taça de vinho branco quando seu convidado chegou.

Ficou sem saber o que fazer ou falar por alguns instantes, achando que o garçom tinha errado de mesa, mais quando apresentou a Senhora Akatsuka não podia ter erro. Era ela e não ele e tinha mais, era ELA, a moça das flores que estava em pé em frente da sua mesa, já se arrumando para sentar.

– Bom dia Radamanthys. – cumprimentou a jovem já sentada.

– Err...bom dia...

– Achei esse lugar muito agradável, nunca tinha vindo aqui antes, mais já ouvi maravilhas desse lugar. Obrigada por me convidar, apesar de que eu tinha dito que não precisava de nada. – falou ela toda sorridente.

– Os senhores já vão pedir? – perguntou educadamente o garçom.

– Ainda não. – Radamanthys falou depois de algum tempo, já que a moça lhe olhava esperando o parecer dele.

– Hehe. Eu sei que é um pouco estranho. Mais na verdade eu me esqueci de me apresentar corretamente. Eu sou Kanna Akatsuka, muito prazer.

– ... ele só sorri meio sem graça.

– Eu achei meio estranho quando seus amigos foram ate minha loja em seu nome, mais pelo visto você realmente é tímido. – disse meio constrangida pelo fato de ele não falar nada só olhar como se não entendesse nada.

– Meus amigos foram ate a sua loja?!

– Foram – respondeu ela sem entender a pergunta.

– Claro que foram...Aiacos. – chamou um pouco alterado o nome do amigo

– Amigos muito simpáticos por sinal, minha irmã ficou encantada pelo Minos, mais ele parece ser um pouco frio.

– Totalmente. – disse esmagando o guardanapo.

– Algo de errado? – perguntou preocupada.

– Nada, nada não, só estou pensando em uma conversa séria que eu vou ter que ter com algumas pessoas.

– Nada de muito grave.

– Não se preocupe. – disse forçando um sorriso amarelo, nisso toca o celular. – com licença. – pediu e saiu. – Aiacos seu maldito! – disse um pouco alto de mais já um pouco longe da mesa. – Seu maldito, por que você fez isso?

– Fica calmo Radamanthys. É só um almoço de agradecimento, não vai tirar pedaço de você.

– Como você ousa usar meu nome e marcar uma coisa assim sem me avisar. Você não pensa não?!

– É o mínimo que você podia fazer! Você quase matou a menina, pelo que fiquei sabendo da irmã dela, e você nem pergunta o nome da moça. Tenha santa paciência. Chega de ser pateta e vai conhecer gente nova e tenta esquecer Pandora.

– A questão não é esquecer ou não esquecer Pandora, eu não quero esquecer. Me deixe em paz, eu faço o que quero da minha vida. Pelo que eu saiba minha dor não atinge sua vida medíocre.

– Atinge, e como atinge. Agora volta para aquela mesa e vai conversar com a coitada da menina. Ela é uma ótima garota. Conversa com ela primeiro, depois você falar qualquer coisa. Xau – e desligou o telefone.

– Maldito Aiacos. – e contra vontade voltou a mesa.

Mas antes de chegar à mesa, ele viu que ela não estava mais lá. Perguntou para o garçom mais próximo onde estava à moça que estava com ele e ele respondeu que ela tinha saído. Meio contrariado na verdade, se sentindo mal, jogou algumas notas altas na mesa e saiu atrás da menina, mais não a achou. Voltando chateado para o trabalho. Ela não tinha culpa pelo que Aiacos tinha feito, e menos assim a tratou mal e já era a terceira vez que fizera isso com ela. Primeiro por atropelá-la e nem perguntar se tava bem, segundo ela devolve sua carteira e ele nem pergunta o nome dela e agora essa falta de educação. Ou seja, seu dia radiante foi por agua abaixo.

– Nossa, que rápido! – recebeu Aiacos a Radamanthys assim que entrou no andar.

– Fica quieto Aiacos. Eu to muito bravo no momento.

– O que você fez com a coitada da Kanna, seu grosso? Pelo visto deve ter xingado a menina só por respirar.

– Aiacos, fique quieto. Desculpe Radamanthys, eu tinha prometido que ia fazer Aiacos parar com essas encrencas. Mais eu também acho que você deve seguir em frente e esquecer Pandora.

– Por que sempre acaba na Pandora?! Que droga!

– Porque é a mais pura realidade, você ainda esta com esperança que ela largue Ikki e volte para você, mais ela não vai voltar. Esqueça.

– Eu sei. – disse cansado se jogando no sofá de sua sala.

– Então porque você não tenta! Tem tantas garotas que morreriam para estar com você e você sempre a afugentas. Que nem hoje.

– Você não pode falar muita coisa Minos. Nesses últimos um ano e alguns meses, na verdade, desde que te conheço, você nunca te vi num relacionamento fixo.

– Posso ate não ter, mais você não vê sofrendo eternamente por alguém, é que eu simplesmente não achei ninguém ainda. Mais não me privo de encontrá-la, que nem você.

– Mais nos conte, o que você fez com Kanna. – pediu Aiacos baixinho

– Eu cheguei lá e... – ele narrou toda historia.

– E pelo que te conheço você não foi atrás dela. – cortou Aiacos já quase no fim.

– Eu fui atrás sim, mais não pude a encontrá-la. Então eu voltei, o que eu podia fazer?!

– Ir até a floricultura e pedir desculpa. E tentar realmente se redimir de ser tão rude e convida-la para jantar ou sei lá o que. Não importa que mulher seja, você tem que trata-la muito bem, sempre. – concluiu Aiacos.

– Aiacos esta certo. Vai e fale com ela, diga que foi tudo armação nossa e que pedimos desculpa e que estávamos tentando ajudá-lo e tente a conhecê-la, nem que não role nada, mais é uma amiga há mais. Agora se me derem licença eu tenho um compromisso.

– Quem é a vitima dessa vez? – perguntou Aiacos malicioso.

– Ninguém. Vou a uma palestra na universidade. Um amigo disse que será muito boa e me convidou, e eu vou. É sobre um assunto que me interessa "_Lei dos passados que fazem falta no presente e que pode mudar o futuro_".

– É, interessante.

– Bem, ate mais tarde. Xau

– Xau. – disse os dois.

– Agora é só eu e você Radamanthys. Me diga a verdade, você não gostou da Kanna? Você não achou bonita? Você não tem nenhum interesse nela?! Se você não tiver eu tenho. – disse rindo malicioso.

– Ai Aiacos! Não é isso. Eu achei bonita e parecer ser super legal e agradável de conversar, mais eu realmente não estou procurando nenhum relacionamento sério no momento.

– Então eu tenho o caminho livre?! Por que, tipo, você há viu primeiro, então tenho que honrar o código.

– Não, o caminho não esta livre. A coitada já deve ta sofrendo bastante, isso porque ele nem te conhece. A coitada não merece. E outra, você devia sossegar o facho ou você pretende passar a vida toda assim, de galho em galho, machucando qualquer garota legal que aparece na sua frente.

– Repetindo as palavras de um velho sábio " Eu realmente não estou procurando nenhum relacionamento sério no momento" obrigado. – disse sarcástico.

– E depois fica falando de mim. – disse revirando os olhos.

* * *

N/A: um fic com os meus queridinhos do submundo!!!!!!!!!

Espero que gostem...eu vou demorar um pouco para postar pq eu vou viajar...mais se der eu posto o mais breve q der

kissu


	2. Começar de novo!

**_Capitulo 2 – Começar de novo!_**

– Minos! Que bom que você veio! A palestra já vai começar. Venha, guardei um lugar para você. – disse um velho vendo o rapaz que acabava de chegar.

– Obrigado, senhor Matsuya.

Sentaram na segunda fileira bem de frente para o palanque do palestrante. Mas antes disso ele cumprimentou mais alguns outros senhores que estavam em volta e começando uma breve conversa que logo foi interrompida.

– Boa tarde senhoras e senhores. Por favor, queiram sentar em seus lugares, pois daremos inicio a palestra de hoje. Quero chamar para assumir seu lugar a palestrante senhorita Sora Akatsuka. – dito isso uma salva de palmas foi dada e a mulher de longos cabelos loiros assumiu sua posição, Minos sentiu um leve tremor por ver que era a mesma mulher que se atirava em cima dele na loja de flores.

– Boa tarde a todos. É um honra poder estar aqui essa tarde e compartilhar um pouco do assunto que podemos dizer que eu domino, hehe. – e todos riram também. – Bom o assunto de hoje é " Leis do passado que fazem falta no presente e que pode mudar o futuro" quando nossos amigos filósofos lá na antiga Grécia filosofava sobre o homem e a ordem que poderia manter o equilíbrio entre eles, eles já estavam criando as leis. Coisas simples como "Todo ser humano tem direito a ter ... e blábláblá .

Era uma palestra dinâmica e rica em informações interessantes, pensava Minos, só uma coisa o deixa intrigado era o fato de quem estava administrando a palestra era a mulher que um tempo atrás se podia dizer que era vulgar e agora estava com a pose de uma mulher muito puritana. Isso o deixava preocupado.

– Agradeço a atenção de todos, mas o nosso tempo acabou se alguém tiver mais alguma perguntar, por favor, pergunte à senhorita Akatsuka na saída. Ela estará na porta para atendê-los.

– Responderei todas as perguntas com muito prazer. E muito obrigada, novamente, pela presença de todos. Boa noite.

Mais uma vez foi feito se ouvir o som das palmas e aos poucos as pessoas foram deixando a sala. Muitos cumprimentos, abraços e apresentações foram feitas nos próximos 40 minutos, até chegarem à palestrante.

– Então você não esta trabalhando para nenhuma impressa?

– Não. – respondeu a moça sorrindo

– Considere-se contratada. Gostaria muito que você nos fizesse uma visita e estudar uma proposta que estamos dispostos a oferecer.

– É uma grande oportunidade, Sora minha querida.

– Senhor Matsuya! – exclamou a moça ao ver o velho. – Achei que não ia vir me cumprimentar.

– Acha que iria fazer esta besteira. Minha melhor aluna que já tive nos últimos 20 anos. Ola senhor Hashima. – cumprimentou o homem ao senhor que estava conversando com a moça.

– Ola, Hoshiro. Estava aqui conversando com a moça que tanto você fala. Realmente ela é brilhante, todos os seus elogios são merecidos.

– Obrigada. – respondeu a moça corada, abraçando Hoshiro.

– Espero que você aceite a proposta do Hashima. Há semanas que estou falando com ele para te dar uma oportunidade na impressa dele. Onde já se viu! Uma advogada brilhante que nem você, sem emprego!

– Ora sensei! Eu não estou sem emprego, eu estou ajudando minha irmã, depois eu vou aceita uma das milhares de proposta que eu tenho. Mais eu já sei qual eu vou aceitar. A companhia Hashima é a melhor do país e todos se matam para entrar lá, se o senhor puder esperar por alguns 2 ou 3 meses até minha irmã se ajeitar eu vou amar me juntar a sua impressa.

– Espero. Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião me esperando. Espero que esses meses se encurtem para você se juntar aos meus sócios. Prazer em conhecê-la, e prazer em revê-lo Hoshiro. Tchau.

– Igualmente. Tchau

– Tchau. Você foi brilhante, minha querida! – disse o professor depois que praticamente todos já tinha ido.

– Obrigada, sensei! Eu fiquei com tanto medo de alguém falar algo e eu não saber responder. – ela respondeu abraçando forte o velho.

– Você é muito inteligente, sabia que você iria conseguir. E outra você acha que eu ia dar meu pescoço assim se eu soubesse que tinha coisas erradas. Parabéns

– Obrigada! Mais quem é esse? – disse ela se virando para Minos.

– Esqueci de apresentar. Esse é Minos Minawo. Ele foi o primeiro que me derrotou no tribunal.

– Sei quem é. Ola Minos. Você é uma lenda. Você foi o primeiro a vencer o sensei num tribunal nos últimos 35 anos de advogado dele. Eu sou Sora Akatsuka. – disse com um sorriso simples no rosto.

– Prazer. – cumprimentou cordial. – 'Quem vê pensa que ela nem me conhece e já deu em cima de mim, que ótima atriz' – pensou entediado.

– Depois de você, foi à vez de Sora me derrotar, ano passado, né querida?

– Na verdade o senhor me deixou ganhar.

– Já disse que não deixei. Ate agora eu não sei como o juiz aceitou aquela cartada que você deu bem no fim que deu a virada para sua vitória.

– Eu já contei o segredo, loira de olhos azul, 1,68m, 85cm de quadril e 96cm de busto. Hehehe. – e todos riram, menos Minos que achou aquilo a cara da moça sem vergonha que ele conhecia. – Brincadeira, na verdade eu mesma fui pega de surpresa quando o padre chegou com a permissão de testemunhar ao meu favor, aquilo caiu do céu.

– Perdi por causa de um padre, acredita nisso Minos?

– Tudo pode acontecer senhor. – respondeu serio.

– Verdade, já usei cada cartada para ganhar que ate Zeus duvida. Mas o que você vai fazer agora Minos. Vamos jantar. Minha esposa preparou um belo jantar para mais essa vitória da minha querida Sora.

– Agradeço o convite, mas receio que terei que deixar para a próxima eu tenho alguns papeis para revisar e...

– Não aceito um não. Vamos jantar, eu sei que você consegue dar conta de tudo e se não tiver conseguindo, Sora e eu ajudamos. Vamos.

– Vamos – respondeu animada a moça.

Ele não teve outra escolha a não ser ir ao jantar. Foi um jantar tranqüilo, Sora se comportava com uma verdadeira dama sem o linguajar que ela usava na primeira vez que se viram. Sempre bem educada e com palavras polidas ela levava o jantar tornando o agradável e aconchegado, conversavam sobre muitas coisas mais o assunto principal girava no mundo das leis, como tinha sido o tempo na faculdade, como era a vida nos tribunal e a vida em impressas. Mais tarde eles estavam no jardim apreciando a linda vista do céu e degustando um bom vinho tinto, mas Hoshiro teve que atender um telefonema e a senhora Matsuya foi buscar mais docinhos, e ficaram só os dois, em silencio.

– Quem diria em gostosão! Quem diria que iríamos nos encontrar assim, só pode ser o destino dizendo que você é meu e eu sou só, de corpo e alma,só sua. – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Tava demorando. – respondeu ele alisando a testa.

– Que isso gatinho, vai dizer que não gostou de me ver de novo. E descobrir que eu não possuo só um corpão perfeito mais que eu também possuo cérebro.

– Na verdade eu estava achando até 2 minutos atrás que talvez aquele dia que nos vimos você estava sofrendo de algum problema mental serio ou estava possuída por alguma coisa, mas agora vejo que você realmente é aquela mulher vulgar com aquelas palavras levianas que você ama dizer.

– Qual o problema de te chamar de gato ou de gostoso. Eu sou jovem uso linguajar de jovem e outra se eu tivesse te insultando ate que você poderia ficar bravo, mas estava apenas dizendo a verdade. Eu te acho um gato e gostaria de sair contigo.

– Perde o seu tempo. Não gosto de mulher feito você, que se acha que é a gostosa e que pode conseguir tudo o que quer usando o corpo, mulher assim ao me ver são prostituta e definitivamente não me envolvo com prostituta.

– Se esse é o problema. Você viu que eu sei me comportar muito bem, de acordo com a situação, então vamos fazer seu jogo. O senhor me daria a honra de jantar comigo no sábado. – disse ela cortes.

– Desculpa, mas a primeira impressão é a que fica e no seu caso ela foi de ruim á horrível. Você pode se comportar por algumas horas, mas no fim você vai voltar a ser mesma mulher leviana de antes. E tem mais eu tenho compromisso no sábado.

– Quer saber de uma coisa "deus da perfeição" – ironizou as ultimas palavras. – Vai se fud...não para não dizer que sou tão mau educada. Vai achar pentear macaco. – disse brava se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

– Onde você vai? – perguntou Hoshiro que vinha em direção a eles.

– Desculpa sensei. Tenho que dormir cedo para ajudar minha irmã amanha. Obrigada pelo jantar.

– Eu entendo.Venha mais vezes, você e suas irmãs, estou com saudades delas.

– Venho sim. Tchau.

– Tchau. – ela saiu e ele se juntou a Minos que termina calmante sua taça. – O que deu nela. Ela parecia brava.

– Impressão sua. Bom, eu também tenho que ir. Obrigado.

Cumprimentos e despedidas depois e Minos estava em rumo a sua casa.

* * *

Mais cedo ainda naquele dia. Radamanthys pensa no que Aiacos havia dito. Talvez não era uma má idéia achar um amigo, que ele pudesse conversar e pedir um conselhos mais validos dos que recebia de Aiacos. E ele realmente tinha se comportado mau com a moça que só estava querendo ser gentil. Pensou bastante e teve que tomar muita coragem para quando chegasse à hora de ir embora ele fosse até a loja de Kanna e tentar começar de novo. 

Trimm – fez a porta da loja que tinha na porta a plaquinha indicando que estava fechado.

– Desculpa, mas estamos fech... – ela não pode terminar de falar, pois não acreditava no que via.

– Ola Kanna. Espero não estar atrapalhando. – disse tímido

– Err...bem...eu... eu estava arrumando as coisas. – disse se recuperando do choque. – a loja esta fechada, mas o que você deseja? – perguntou ela não muito feliz indo para trás do balcão.

– Eu queria pedir desculpa por hoje, na hora do almoço. Eu fui um tanto que idiota...

– Foi mesmo

– Eu sei. É que meus amigos armaram aquele almoço nas minhas costas e eu não gosto disso, por isso que fiquei um pouco fora de controle,

– Você deveria relaxar e aproveitar mais a vida. – disse ela fria sem olhá-lo.

– É o que eles dizem para mim, todo minuto. Mais é que estou passando por um momento meio delicado. Eu perdi alguém que eu gostava muito e isso deixa qualquer um triste e meus amigos tentam me ajudar, mas do jeito errado, querendo que eu ache outra pessoa, mais no momento eu não quero achar outra pessoa. Eu aprecio a ajuda deles, mas eles as vezes se enganam e arrumam a maior confusão, como hoje, eles estavam achando que você seria a pessoa perfeita para fazer eu esquecer Pandora, mas eles não entende que eu não quero esquecer ainda e fica usando você e muitas outras, e isso também machuca vocês.

– Então Pandora te deixou. O que aconteceu.

– É uma longa estória...

– Acabei de fechar a loja, então tenho muito tempo, sente. – disse ela sorrindo apontando para o banquinho.

– Bom eu sempre gostei dela. Foi amor à primeira vista, antes dela passaram muitas mulheres, mas ela era diferente, ela era especial, eu fiz de tudo por ela, incondicionalmente mais ela nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim, era um amor não correspondido e no fim ela acabou ficando com seu inimigo.

– Hum. É uma estória triste e muito comum. Quanto tempo faz?

– Um ano, três meses e 6 dias.

– Uma ferida não muito recente, mas ainda dolorida.

– Muito.

– Sabe, uma coisa que minha irmã sempre me diz " a gente nunca dá valor ao que merece", e você esta nesse caso. Você fez de tudo para ela e ela nunca viu você alem de alguém que faça as coisas para ela. É difícil aceitar que a pessoa que a gente ama não nos ama e mais difícil ainda é tentar esquecer. Porem não impossível.

– Mas eu não quero esquecê-la. Ainda tenho esperança de que ela volte, que ela venha descobrir que eu sou o amor dela.

– Claro que você tem esperança. Todos têm. Mais enquanto ela não volta você deve continuar vivendo. Não vai adiantar nada você ficar morrendo enquanto à espera.

– O que eu faço para não doer tanto assim?

– Não pense! Tente ocupar sua mente com outras coisas, trabalho e lazer. Conheça gente nova, tenha amigos novos, procure não ficar se lembrando de se esquecer dela, pois quanto mais você tenta esquecer mais você lembra. Simplesmente pense em outras coisas. E principalmente não fique se lembrando de esquecê-la.

– Isso pode dar certo?!

– Claro que pode! E vai dar certo, você vai ver, eu recomendo jogar fora mais não precisa, junte as coisas que lembra ela e de para alguém guardar para você, assim você não tem coisas que lembra dela a sua volta.

– Obrigado Kanna. Realmente, as vezes é bom conversar com gente diferente.

– Sempre é bom falar com gente diferente, cada um tem uma opinião diferente e pode ajudar de alguma forma. O importante e você querer realmente mudar as coisas.

– Mudar sempre é bom e preciso.

– É

– Me diga como você vai embora hoje?

– Eu vou de trem. Por que?

– Para que lado?

– Sul

– Ótimo. Então vou com você, posso?

– Pode, se for rumo para sua casa.

– É.

– Então ta. Deixa-me só terminar isso aqui.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre a vida amorosa de Radamanthys. Logo fora para a estação de trem e pegaram o trem que iria levar ate a casa deles, no qual ela iria descer primeiro e duas estação mais a frente ele descia.

– Ela é muito bonita. – ela elogiou ao ver a foto de Pandora.

– Você tem que ver quando ela sorri de verdade, é uma coisa tão raro que quando acontece parece o sol quando se mostra depois da tempestade.

– Deve ser realmente uma visão muito linda. Ela mora aqui na cidade?

– Não. Ela foi para Grécia com seu namorado.

– Grécia. Humm. Uma terra mística, cheia de deuses e guerreiros, eu gostaria de conhecer. Hehe.

– É um lugar bonito.

* * *

Enquanto Radamanthys continua sua conversa com Kanna e Minos estava no jantar com os Matsuya e Sora, Aiacos saíra do trabalho foi para casa tomou um banho e foi dar uma volta pela cidade. Foi ate um bar mais não ficou muito tempo e voltou a andar nas ruas. Parou em um sinal, segundos depois uma moto azul marinho parou ao seu lado, eram os únicos carros naquela região. Ele olhou para moto, era bonita, estilo a de corrida, mais achou mais interessante à pessoa que montava a moto, parecia ser uma mulher pelo tamanho e principalmente pela bota branca de cano alto e salto fino. Nisso enquanto ele olhava todo perdido nos pensamento a pessoa da moto o notou. 

– Bonito carro. – disse a pessoa da moto.

– Obrigado. Sua moto também é bonita.

– Hehe. Ela é mais que bonita, é perfeita. Mil vezes melhor que esse seu carrinho.

– Meu carrinho?! – disse indignado. – Isso aqui é uma Mercedes, ultimo modelo, dá de 10 a zero nessa sua motinho.

– Hahaha. Quero só ver. – disse acelerando para fazer barulho e mostrar a potencia.

– Vou fazer você engolir poeira. – disse acelerando também.

– Humpf, no próximo sinal vemos quem vai engolir ASFALTO.

E nisso os dois começaram a aceleram os motores esperando o sinal abrir. E logo ficou verde, os dois saíram na disparada, por alguns momentos ficaram empatados mas logo ela tomou a frente e venceu ele por 4 quarteirões, mas ele vinha logo atrás mais de súbito ela deu uma freada brusca e virou para esquerda enquanto ele cantava a vitória sobre a moto que sumia nas ruas desertas. Parou no próximo sinal que estava ficando vermelho.

– Carrinho!! Viu só o meu carrinho!! Huahua. Nunca que uma motoca daquela vai me ganhar.

– Que bom saber que o senhor ganhou e o premio é uma multa. – disse o policial parado no lado de fora do carro.

– Como?! O que?! – ele tava perdido, não tinha visto a policia atrás dele, pois isso o cara da moto tinha se mandando, ele se sentiu muito bobo. – 63403.68 ienes!! Tudo isso.

– Ainda é pouco, caso o senhor venha matar alguém.

– Que maldição!!

* * *

N/A: ola!!! 

Bom não tive os reviews q eu queria mais mesmo assim vou continuar!!...hehehe...ficou curtinho mais o proximo vai ser bem mais longo..

Espero q alguém esteja lendo e se tem q esteja gostanda...

– isso em dólares vai ficar 520

Ate a próxima

kissu


	3. Abalando a balada

Capitulo 3 – Abalando a balada

Aiakos chegou em casa puto da vida. Chegou xingando tudo o que via pela frente, ate mesmo o ar que respirava.

– Nossa! Para que tantos palavrões? – perguntou Radamanthys que estava junto com Minos sentado no sofá vendo o jornal.

– Um filho de uma mãe muito desgraçada, me fez ganhar uma multa de 63403.68 ienes. Sabe o q é 63403,68 ienes?! Pois eu sei!!! Sabe quantas bebidas eu vou ter que tomar a menos do que eu costumo tomar?? MUITAS!!! Que INFERNO!! – gritou se jogando no sofá no meio dos dois.

– Mais como foi isso? – Minos perguntou bem tranqüilo.

– O desgraçado quis tirar um racha, ele tava numa moto e eu aceita, tava na cara que eu ia ganhar, mas o cara se mandou quando viu a policia e eu não vi porque eu fiquei cantando vitória e não vi a policia chegar e quando eu vi a policia, já era tarde, o cara se mandou quando viu a policia, por isso eu tava ganhando. QUE ÓDIO!!!!

– Hahaha. – riu alto Radamanthys e Minos só deu um sorriso. – Bem feito, seu bobão. Se ferrou.

– Eu te odeio! – disse para o Radamanthys.

– Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Aiakos. O dia não foi ruim só para você.

– AH! Vai dizer que foi ruim para você, Minos?! Você passou o dia à-toa, só assistindo palestra, na maior folga. Onde já se viu ficar coçando ser algo ruim?!

– É porque você não estava lá.

– O máximo que pode ter acontecido é que a palestra tenha sido muito chata, só isso.

– O pior é que a palestra foi boa, o problema foi quem deu a palestra.

– Quem??!!

– A louca da irmã da Kanna.

– Aquela gostosa que deu em cima de você o tempo todo!?!

– É. Dá para acreditar que aquela louca é advogada e pelo o que falaram ela é um ótima advogada. E para variar deu em cima de novo.

– A gente é amigo Minos, mas...VOCÊ É GAY?! Só pode!! Para não querer aquele avião.

– Eu tenho um gosto refinado. Não dou moral para qualquer uma que fala "oi" para mim. Não sou que nem você, que mal sabe o nome das pessoas que você dorme.

– Ta me chamando de puto?! – disse pegando do colarinho do outro.

– Se a carapuça serviu.

– Oras seu!!

– Vamos parando, JÁ!! – gritou Radamanthys tentando separar os dois. – Para inicio, você não deve ficar chamando os outros de puto Minos antes de conhecê-los realmente, e você Aiakos você dorme mesmo com qualquer rabo de saia.

– Não é que eu durmo com qualquer uma. Eu sou apaixonado por mulher. O que posso fazer se sou irresistível?!

– Ai Lordy! Você não vai aprender nunca. Do que adianta você ser apaixonada por todas?! Quando aparecer alguém que você realmente goste ela não vai querer ficar com você porque você é apaixonada por todas. Você tem que ser mais sério, com você e com os sentimentos dos outros.

– Eu sou assim porque eu ainda não achei alguém que realmente valesse a pena. Eu to procurando e quando eu achar eu vou ser muito fiel. – Minos revirou os olhos com ar de que não acreditava e Radamanthys soltou um duvido bem baixinho. – Duvidam?!! Vocês vão ver só!! Eu vou escolher uma e vou ficar com ela e mostrar para vocês que eu posso ser muito sério quando eu quero.

– Foi a mesma coisa que Sora disse. – disse Minos

– Sora? Quem é Sora? – perguntou Radamanthys

– A irmã atiradinha da Kanna.

– Humm

– Ela disse que podia ser muito séria e ate foi mais no fim ela voltou ser do jeitinho que é, pervertida e assanhada.

– Mais quando foi isso? Eu não sabia que ela tinha uma irmã. Isso porque a gente conversou um monte hoje. Mas ela não disse que tinha outras irmãs.

– Humm... – já começou Aiakos sorrindo malicioso. – Converso muito é?! Então você foi vê-la.

– Fui, qual o problema? Não foram vocês mesmo que mandaram eu procura-la ?

– Hehehe. – Aiakos riu malicioso.

– Por Zeus! – exclamou Mimos e Radamanthys.

– Mais conta Minos, como foi essa historia da irmã da Kanna?

– Então...- meio relutante mais contou. – Foi ela que deu a palestra hoje de tarde e o mentor dela é o meu mentor e ele me convidou para ir jantar na casa dele e ela foi junto. Ela se comportou como uma dama durante a apresentação, conversando com os convidados e no jantar, mas foi a gente ficar sozinho que ela se abriu.

– Abriu?! – perguntou Aiakos todo interessado.

– ¬¬ eu to falando no sentido de conversar chula.

– Ahh.. – meio decepcionado.

– Ela ta arrastando a maior assa pra você, e você não quer?

– Isso, mas eu já cansei de falar isso para ela. Mais ela não me escuta.

– Gamou em você mesmo...huahauhau...Ta ferrado.

– Você podia tentar. – disse Radamanthys bem falso.

– ¬¬ engraçadinho . – respondeu Minos.

– Pra você ver o que é. – respondeu Radamanthys bravo.

– Ai vocês dois! Sabe eu acho que vocês são tudo gays! Cada mulher dando em cima de vocês, e vocês nessa frescura. Sejam homem! E comecem amanha...hehehe - riu malicioso. – O dia até que não foi perdido, eu consegui 3 entrada para uma super festa amanhã, numa boate nova que vai abrir amanhã e nós estamos na ala VIP. Podem começar a me agradecer dês de já, se não vocês não vão comigo.

– Não obrigado ¬¬ – disse Minos rapidamente.

– Tenho muito trabalho – Respondeu Radamanthys.

* * *

Não teve jeito, apesar de muita recusa no outro dia à noite os três estavam na porta da boate Ryuu Shakai (Sociedade do Dragão), um local gigantesco, três andares com uma decoração toda oriental antiga com um grande dragão no canto esquerdo do prédio. 

– Nossa! – exclamou Radamanthys com aquela estrutura toda e no bando de gente querendo entrar.

– Esse local vai bombar hoje, sabe quem vem para inauguração, Se7en(1). Esse lugar vai ta cheio de gatinhas. Vamos logo.

Se por fora já era um espetáculo, imagina por dentro, dava para se ver todos os andares, pois eram aparecidos sacadas, ou seja tinha um buraco no meio dos andares, o ultimo andar era dos VIPs, e o resto era do Geral, no primeiro andar fica o palco para o show, havia uma pista de dança em frente ao palco, havia vários bares espalhados pelo local. Tudo decorado com muito bom gostos, algumas mesas e sofás, a área VIP era muito chique e eram para poucos, havia 2 bares, lindas mulheres atendendo as mesas. Assim que entraram Aiakos pegou um copo de coquetel azul. Primeiramente eles andaram por todos andares até chegar no terceiro, onde observaram todo o resto do clube. Aiakos foi dançar enquanto Minos e Radamanthys sentaram num sofá com seus copos de Coquetel Lunar e ficaram observando o povo. Mais a coisa começou a ferver quando o cantor Se7en subiu no palco para cantar, a musica na opinião dos três até que era boa (mais na minha opinião é MARAVILHOSA o cantor tbm ') como a pista de dança lotou Aiakos subiu para juntos dos seus amigos.

– Vocês vão passar a noite toda sentada ai nesse sofá!!?! – indignou-se Aiakos. – Vamos logo! – e puxou os dois pela mão em direção ao parapeito para observar a pista de dança.

Mas ao percorrer este caminha, um cara esbarrou em Aiakos e derramou toda sua bebida em sua roupa e ele já partiu para ignorância

– Você não olha por onde anda?! – gritou Aiakos empurrando o cara.

– Quem você pensa que é seu babaca!?! – gritou o cara, Aiakos ia socar o cara mas Radamanthys o impediu.

– Deixa quieto Aiakos, não vamos estragar a noite dos outros, vamos... – ele não terminou a frase porque quando olhou para o cara ele viu algo que o deixou furioso.

Bem atrás do cara, tinha um cara segurando ninguém mais que Kanna que aparentemente estava tentando se soltar, pois estava socando o cara no peito e tinha uma loira batendo no gorila que segurava Kanna.

– Hein! – gritou ele. – Solta ela já! – ordenou abrindo caminho até Kanna.

Nisso Aiakos já socou o cara que derramou sua bebida e ele já parou no chão desmaiado e foi para junto de Radamanthys acompanhado de Minos.

– Solta ela já! – ordenou ele novamente.

– Ela é minha, eu vi primeiro. – disse o cara inflando o peito.

– Socorro Radamanthys. – pediu a menina chorando.

– Solta minha namorada agora. – gritou segurando pelo colarinho e o levantando alguns centímetros do chão.

– Acaba com ele! – disse a loira segurando a menina.

– Você só entra em confusão neh?!. – disse Minos perto da Sora.

– Oi amor! – disse ela sorrindo.

Radamanthys jogou o cara pra longe e foi ver a menina, mais já chegou mais uns quatro caras grandão, mais Minos apagou o 4 bem rápido.

– É melhor a gente sair daqui. – Disse Radamanthys vendo os seguranças vindo em sua direção.

– Minha festa!! – choramingou Aiakos sendo puxado por Minos.

Saíram sem problema, do lado de fora ainda estava cheio de gente.

– Eu vou esperar só um pouco e vou voltar entrar. – disse Aiakos revoltado. – Bando de babacas.

– Você está bem Kanna?! – perguntou Radamanthys todo preocupado examinando a menina.

– Eu to bem, obrigada. – disse sorrindo.

– Nossa! Como vocês são fortes. – falou Sora abraçando Minos que logo se soltou. – Demos sorte maninha, alem de lindos são poderosos.

– Para Sora. – disse ficando vermelha.

– Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinha?!

– É que a ... – Sora ficou quieta por causa de um ronco de uma moto que acabava de parar na frente da boate.

– Hey!! É o cara de ontem!! O da multa! Agora eu acabo com ele! – já ia saindo em direção da moto mais foi barrado por Minos.

– Tem certeza?! Existem varias motos.

– Claro que tenho. É a mesma jaqueta a mesma moto.

– Desculpa. – pediu Kanna indo em direção a moto junto com Sora, a pessoa da moto desceu e tirou o capacete revelando seu cabelo castanho.

– Uma mulher?! – indignou-se Aiakos e seus amigos só deram uma risadinha e foram atrás das meninas.

– Boa noite one-chan. – cumprimentou Sora

– Olá maninha! Achei que você não iria vim, não estava numa reunião. – perguntou Kanna.

– Eu estava saindo dela quando o segurança me ligou avisando que tinha um grupo de babacas arrumando confusão na minha boate.

– Foi você! Eu sei que foi você, ontem de noite, no racha, não foi?! – já chegou Aiakos apontando o dedo na cara da mulher.

– O babaca do carro...hehe...você deveria tomar mais cuidado quando corre, a policia pode pegar. Ahh não me diga que você achou que tava ganhando, coitado. – depois de falar sarcasticamente fechou a cara. – Deixa eu ver o que esta acontecendo aqui.

– Não se preocupa maninha, já está tudo resolvido.

– Não me diga que vocês bateram...

– Ah não! Tinha uns caras querendo agarrar a gente a força, mas eles nos ajudaram e resolveu tudo. Foi incrível você tinha que ver.

Nisso sai os caras que tinham apanhado.

– Foram eles?! – perguntou a menina de cabelos castanhos.

– Foi por quê?! Já ta tudo resolvido, não precisa se preocupar, já demos uma lição neles.

– Quantas vezes eu já falei para não sair batendo em gente que vocês não conhecem! – brigou e saiu pra falar com os caras.

– Droga! – xingou Sora.

– O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Radamanthys sem entender nada.

– Já vamos ter que preparar as orelhas pra o sermão. – disse a loira toda emburrada.

– Dá para explicar?!

– A gente bateu nos filhos de alguns dos sócios ou proprietário ou alguém importante para o negocio da nossa irmã. – explicou Kanna chateada.

– Mais como?! Só porque os caras são filhos sei lá de quem eles podem se aproveitar de vocês? Sua irmã é louca.

– Não é bem isso. É melhor a gente ficar quietinhos e esperar ela voltar

E não teve mais conversa, Aiakos estava puto da vida por ter sido enganado por uma mulher, Radamanthys estava inconformado com a situação e Minos só queria sair de perto da doida que ficava jogando beijinho pra ele. Depois de muita conversa e vários telefonemas ela voltou.

– Não se preocupem já resolvi tudo, vamos para casa.

– Desculpa one-chan. – pediu as duas juntas.

– Desculpa nada! Onde já se viu isso! – Radamanthys tomando as dores. – Eles tentaram abusar da suas irmãs e você ainda briga com elas?! Por causa de negócios, que é isso?! Explica-se, agora!

– Quem é você? – perguntou a moça

– Desculpa one-chan, esses são Radamanthys, Aiakos e Minos, está é nossa irmã mais velha Ayla.

– Os idiotas do almoço. – falou olhando de cima em baixo os três.

– Irmã por favor, foi um mal entendido. Já está tudo certo...

– Kanna. – ela falou calmamente e a menina ficou quieta. – Eu sou responsável pelas duas, eu sei muito bem o que eu faço, eu cuido delas sozinha dês dos 10 anos de idade e nunca aconteceu nada e nem vai acontecer, porque EU estou aqui, aqueles são o filho e os amigos do meu maior investidor e com certeza vão receber o que merecem. Mas a questão aqui é que eu não quero minhas irmãs envolvidas em brigas nos meus estabelecimentos para a segurança delas, tanto que elas vão pra casa agora. Vamos.

– Não se preocupem. – disse Kanna sorrindo. – Até outra hora garotos, obrigada.

– Até amanha gatão. – disse Sora jogando um beijo e piscando para Minos. – Obrigada

– Obrigada. – disse a mais velha saindo.

– Que gente mais doida. – disse Minos balançando a cabeça de decepção.

– Vamos para casa, já cansei disso. – disse Radamanthys irritado.

– Vamos. – concordou os dois.

* * *

Finalmente o domingo amanheceu, o sábado não tinha sido uma maravilha, mas deu para esquecer da vida. Acordaram tarde, passado das 10 da manhã, e cada um foi fazer sua atividade dominical, Radamanthys foi correr e depois que voltou foi limpar a casa, Minos valou a roupa e passou e foi treinar arco e flecha, Aiakos lavou os carros e lavou os banheiros e depois foi treinar uns pouco de karate. Chegou as 7 da noite os três estavam morrendo de fome. 

– Quem vai fazer a janta?! – perguntou Minos no sofá que havia acabado de sair do banho.

– Eu fiz semana passada. – respondeu Radamanthys. – É a vez do Aiakos.

– Vamos comer fora, eu pago. – respondeu de imediato o moreno. – Eu peguei um panfleto ontem de um restaurante que abriu aqui perto, estão com promoção.

– Sei não, esses suas inaugurações só têm causado dor de cabeça.

– Então eu vou cozinhar. – riu malicioso.

– Eu quero acordar vivo amanhã, para de frescura Minos e vai se trocar logo, ele vai pagar.

Era um restaurante pequeno, nada muito grande, mais muito bonito, todo decorado a moda japonesa antiga. Ao entrarem ouviram um bela voz cantando SG Wannabe – Slow (2), mas antes de verem quem estava cantando uma moça lhe falou.

– Boa noite senhores, em que posso servi-los?! – nisso eles viram para ver a garçonete e deram de cara com Sora. – Olá garotos! – disse animada.

– Ai não! – já desanimou Minos.

– Oi Sora! Queremos uma mesa, estamos morrendo de fome. – disse Aiakos todo feliz.

– Então vieram no lugar certo. Vem eu tenho uma mesa para vocês.

Em quanto ela leva eles até a mesa, eles viram a moça que cantava e era Kanna, elas estavam vestido com kimonos, o local era bem estilo oriental.

– Aqui. Os menus, sintam-se avontade, quando terminar é só me chamar ou alguma outra moça que está de kimono.

– Humm. Que legal neh?!

– Que perseguiçao. Vamos embora por favor. – pediu Minos impaciente

– Para de besteira Minos, se você quer ir, vai sozinho, porque nós vamos ficar.

– É! - concordou Aiakos.

– Olá rapazes! - cumprimentou Kanna que acabava de chegar.

– Olá. - respondeu os três.

– Você canta muito bem. – elogiu Radamanthys.

– Obrigada. - respondeu vermelha. - É um prazer em tê-los aqui hoje, sintam-se em casa e recomendo a especialidade da casa, yakimeshi.

– Obrigado, mas me diga, no que virou ontem a noite, com sua irmã? - perguntou Aiakos olhando o cardápio

– Não deu em nada, eu falei para vocês não se preocuparem. Ahh, se vocês não tiverem com muita pressa, a gente para de atender as 10 horas e e no máximo 10:30 já tá tudo fechado, se quiserem ficar para a gente conversar.

– Vocês aqui! - disse Ayla que chegava atrás de Kanna. – Espero que vocês não saiam batendo em nenhum dos meus clientes hoje.

– Ayla por favor.

– Não se preocupe. - respondeu Radamanthys meio de cara

– Voces já escolheram?! - perguntou a moça que estava vestinda toda de branco com um avental.

– Ainda não.

– Então, Kanna, aquela mesa está precisando ser atendida, e quando os senhores escolherem é só chamar algumas das meninas de kimono. Andando mocinha. - olhou brava pra irmã que só sorriu.

Eles ficaram olhando, meio espantando, a moça de branco andar pelas mesas e depois chegar na porta da cozinha, colocar um toca na cabeça e entrar.

– Será que ela é quem cozinha?! - perguntou Aiakos preocupado. – Se for, vamos acabar morrendo envenenados.

– Ah, não se preocupe não. Ayla não é metade do que ela aparenta ser e ela não nem louca de destruir a reputação do nosso restaurante por causa de uma briguinha qualquer. - disse Sora chegando pra atende-los, mas logo saiu.

– Elas devem ser podre de ricas, uma boate, um restaurante, uma floricultura, que mais que elas devem ter. - falou Minos pensativo.

– Eu estou com fome. Não consigo pensar direito. - falou Aiakos olhando seriamente para o cardápio.

– Nem sem fome você pensa. - respondeu seus amigos.

Depois de muita luta, escolheram o que queria. Ficaram conversando entre si, sobre as meninas o trabalho, ou pararam para ouvir Kanna e Ayla cantando Lee Seung Hwan - For 1000 days(3), a comida nao demorou e tinha uma aparencia e um cheiro maravailhoso e gosto melhor ainda. Aiakos se acabou comendo, fazendo eles passarem vergonha porque estava parencendo um morto de fome. Ficaram por lá ouvindo as meninas catarem e conversando até que todo mundo ir embora, isso era por volta das 10:05.

– Gostaram da comida?! - perguntou Kanna sentando ao lado de Radamanthys

– Sim, muito! - exclamou Aiakos todo feliz

– Vocês vão esperar a gente fechar? - Sora chegando para sentar à mesa, mas do lado de Aiakos

– Vamos, para conversamos. - respondeu todo sorridente

– Conversa, só depois que tudo estiver limpo. - disse Ayla do lado da mesa. – Já fechamos, por favor a conta.

– Claro. - respondeu Aiakos bravo pegando a carteira.

As meninas levantaram e foram arrumar as coisas, tirar o resto dos pratos, limpar as mesa. Nisso Radamanthys levantou e foi ajudar, Aiakos não ficou parado já ligou uma musica e foi ajudar-las também.

– Já que não tivemos chance ontem, quer dançar comigo? - perguntou Radamanthys estendendo a mão

Já começaram a dançar, Sora foi para chamar Minos, mas a cara que ele fez, ela preferiu dançar com Aiakos.

– O que vocês querem com a gente? - perguntou Ayla sentando ao lado de Minos.

– Eu nada, já eles, são eles. - respondeu sério.

– Se algum de vocês magoar, machucar ou fazer alguma deles chorarem, vocês vão pagar muito caro. - falou séria

– Da minha parte, isso não será problema, pois já estou dizendo que não quero nada, então converse com sua irmã.

– Sora, é um caso a parte, estou mais preocupada com Kanna.

– Não precisa, Radamanthys sabe o que faz, já Aiakos.

– Sei, eu sei, então de um jeito.

– Claro. - nisso os dois ficaram quietos, observando os 4 dançando, se divertindo e limpando, após um tempo eles terminaram

– A gente ralando e vocês ai sentados, que gracinhas. - disse Sora sentando ao lado de Ayla meio desgostosa por ela tá do lado de Minos, ai sentou Kanna, Radamanthys ao seu lado e Aiakos que ficou de frente para Sora.

– Já que terminaram, podemos ir para casa, amanhã é segunda e todo mundo tem que trabalhar.

– Ah, nem lembra. - disse Sora desanimada.

– É, trabalhar, é o que você está precisando fazer Sora. - respondeu Ayla séria

– Não se preocupa, já arrumei um emprego, e começo amanhã. - disse toda feliz.

– Por que você não nos contou?! - perguntou Kanna surpresa

– É surpresa. - sorriu misteriosa.

– Você brigou muito com elas por causa de ontem?! - perguntou Radamanthys encarando Ayala sério.

– Não. - respondeu ela calmamente, tomando um gole do refrigerante.

– Sei

– Sério, ela nao brigou não, ela só aparenta ser brava, mais no fundo é pior que manteiga. - comentou Kanna rindo o que não agradou Ayla.

Nessa conversa, Aiakos parou para observar a moça que havia feito ele perder muito dinheiro e tinha lhe humilhado. Ela era magra e bem branquinha, os cabelos castanhos era até a altura do ombro e pela primeira vez ele reparou em seus olhos, eram de um roxo claro muito lindo, seus seios se mostravam razoavelmente fartos e seus lábios era vermelhos e olhando para suas irmãs, elas não se pareciam em nada, e quando ela passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu por alguma coisa que foi dito que ele nem prestou atenção, foi uma visão de um anjo e ficou encantando pela moça.

– Vão falando assim de mim, que eu vou começar realmente ser dura, ai vocês vão chorar para eu voltar a ser igual eu sou agora. - disse séria

– A gente te ama! - disse Sora a abraçando.

– Sei, sei. - disse incrédula.

– Mas, vocês são domos daqui tambem? - perguntou Minos, falando pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

– Sim! - respondeu Sora sorrindo pra ele. – Esse aqui é o restaurante da nossa familia, ele passou por reformas e abriu tem uma semana.

– E também são domas da boate?

– Sim, ela é da Ayla. Cada uma tem uma coisa, menos eu. - choramingou Sora. – Apesar que eu tambem não achei nada, mas aqui é questao de gosto.

– Eu gosto de flores, por isso eu abri uma floricultura. Ayla mexe com publicidades e enventos, ai com isso ela abriu um próprio espaço para ela. já Sora ajuda em tudo, já que ela não se decide onde trabalhar.

– Mais já me achei, entao pode me esquecer. - disse mostrando a língua.

– Tá tudo muito bom, mais já está na hora de ir embora. - disse Ayla se pronunciando à sair.

– Verdade, temos que trabalhar. - levantou Minos junto.

– Ah não, vamos ficar mais um pouco, faz tempo que a gente não se diverte assim, é só trabalho. - choramingou Sora.

– Não Sora, você não vai começar trabalhar amanhã. Então para casa.

– É melhor a gente ir mesmo. - Radamanthys se levantou. – Conversamos outra hora, vamos ter muito tempo.

– A gente passa amanhã lá na floricultura. - disse Aiakos

– Tá. - respondeu Kanna sorrindo.

– Xau.- e começaram uns se despedir um do outro.

– Quer tirar uma corrida comigo agora?! - perguntou Ayla perto do carro dela bem sarcástica.

Aiakos sentiu o sangue ferver na garganta, mais Minos não deixou e cada um foi para seu canto

* * *

N/A: depois de muito tempo, voltamos a ativa...tambem está chegando as férias...esse ano foi muito corrido, devido o ultimo ano de facul...mais agora terei tempo para terminar alguns projeto...espero que gostem...ahhh...eu estou sem beta...então dá um desconto... 

amo voces!!

1 - Se7en é um cantor coreano muito conhecido na coreia, mas ele canta em japones tbm, para quem quiser ouvir as musicas dele é soh procurar no youtube, como Se7en recomendo as musicas I Know, Promise, The One, Come Back To Me part 1 e 2...é muito bom

2 - SG Wannabe tbm é um grupo coreano e a musica que Kanna canta Slow é o tema da fic, tem no youtube tbm...because love is so slow. no próximo capitulo eu posto ela traduzida, tem umas partes meio nada ver, mais a musica é linda.

3 - Lee Seung Hwan o próprio nome já diz, é coreano, a musica é linda, tem no youtube tbm...

kissus


End file.
